jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Dave Stryker
Dave Stryker (born March 30, 1957) is an American jazz guitarist. He has 21 CD’s as a leader to date, and has been a featured sideman with Stanley Turrentine, Jack McDuff, and Kevin Mahogany, among others. Gary Giddins in the Village Voice calls him “one of the most distinctive guitarists to come along in recent years.” He was voted one of the Top Ten Guitarists in the 2001 Critics and Readers poll of Down Beat, and has been elected a Rising Star in the 2004-2007 Downbeat Critics Poll. Stryker grew up in Omaha, Nebraska, moved to New York City in 1980, and joined organist Jack McDuff’s group, travelling all over the U.S. for two years (1984-85). From 1986 to 1995,and 1998-2000 Stryker played with tenor saxophonist Stanley Turrentine, performing at all the major festivals, concert halls, and clubs throughout the world. video:Dave Stryker Organ Trio at the Luna Stage - Road Song He currently co-leads The Stryker / Slagle Band with saxophonist Steve Slagle as well as his own trio, The Dave Stryker Organ Trio. Dave is also involved in passing along his experience by teaching both privately and at the Outreach Jazz Workshop in Austria, the Litchfield Jazz Camp, the Aebersold Summer Jazz Workshop, the Jazz Connections Workshop, and The Veneto/New School Jazz Workshop in Italy. His book Dave Stryker’s Jazz Guitar Improvisation Method, is available from Mel Bay Publications. Discography *''First Strike'', 1988 *"Guitar on Top" 1991 *''Strike Zone'' with Steve Slagle, Marc Copland, Ron McClure and Ronnie Burrage, 1990 *''Passage'' with Steve Slagle, Joey Calderazzo, Jay Anderson and Adam Nussbaum, 1991 *''Blue Degrees'' with Larry Goldings, Rick Margitza and Jeff Hirshfield, 1992 *''Full Moon'' with Steve Slagle, Jay Anderson and Jeff Hirshfield, 1993 *''Stardust'' with Joey DeFrancesco and Adam Nussbaum, 1994 *''Nomad'' with The Bill Warfield Big Band and Randy Brecker and Steve Slagle, 1994 *''The Greeting'' with Bruce Barth, Tony Reedus, Scott Colley and Daniel Sadownick, 1995 *''Blue to the Bone'' with Brian Lynch, Rich Perry, Conrad Herwig, Bob Parsons, Bruce Barth, Jay Anderson and Billy Drummond, 1996 *''Big Room'' with Billy Hart, Rich Perry and Ed Howard, 1996 *''All The Way'' with Bill Stewart and Scott Colley, 1997 *''Blue to the Bone II'' with Adam Nussbaum, Steve Slagle and Clark Gayton, 1998 *''Shades of Miles'' with Billy Hart, Manolo Badrena, Terry Burns, Marc Copland, Larry Goldings, Steve Slagle, Billy Drewes and Brian Lynch, 1998 *''Changing Times'' with Steve Slagle, Bill Moring, Tim Horner and Manolo Badrena, 1999 *''Blue to the Bone III'' with Jay Anderson, Clark Gayton, Tim Horner, Brian Lynch, Bob Parsons, Steve Slagle and James Williams, 2001 *''Shade's Beyond'' with Steve Slagle, David Berkman and Terry Burns, 2004 *"Strike up the Band" with Xavier Davis, Andy McKee, Billy Hart 2005 *''Big City'' with Ed Howard, Dave Kikoski and Victor Lewis, 2005 *''Six String Santa'', 2005 *''The Chaser'' with Jared Gold, Tony Reedus, 2006 *"Live at the Jazz Standard" The Stryker / Slagle Band with Steve Slagle, Ed Howard and Victor Lewis, 2005 *''Latest Outlook'' The Stryker / Slagle Band with Jay Anderson, Billy Hart, Joe Lovano and Steve Slagle, 2007 *"The Scene" The Stryker / Slagle Band with Steve Slagle, Jay Anderson, Joe Lovano and Victor Lewis, 2008 *"One for Reedus" with Jared Gold and Steve Williams, 2010 External links *Official site *MySpace site Category:Guitarists